Dimentortion
by Queyto-1412
Summary: Just a random story I made Out of Boredom, Mentions other characters from other franchise, and uhh, that's it.


~~~~ I Do Not Own the characters from Marvel and DC or any franchise that will be mentioned in this messed up story, I Made this Story Out of Boredom ~~~~ 

Dimentortion

Chapter 1: Big Problem

 _~~In a World far far away, In a city where heroes and villains clashes every weekends, an abnormality happened in a dark eerie alley on a cold winter night._

 _~~This abnormality is unknown to pedestrians who walks near it, no sound, no light, but a distortion that only an eye can see, yet no one didn't even noticed it._

 _~~This abnormality distorted the thin air, to a persons perspective, it will look like the walls started to form a Whirlpool, to a bird, it will look like the ground made the whirlpool, so as to the ants that would think the sky just made a gigantic whirlpool._

 _~~The abnormality didn't last long, soon enough a foot showed up from the center of the abnormality and stepped on the ground followed by it's pair suggesting that this figure jumped from where it came from._

 _~~The abnormality soon vanished right after the head of the person showed up, covered by darkness only the eyes glaring white eyes can be seen, yet no one noticed._

 **[why doesn't he just call it whirlpool?]**

 _~~There is no voice nor sound yet words was spoken._

[let him be, he's the author of this story.]

 _~~Another set of words yet none have talked, the figure did not even move its mouth_

". . . "

 **[won't you say anything?]**

 _~~The Bold words asked with a Masculine tone yet the figure did not even replied._

[come on, talk, this is your Fan Fiction]

 _~~The normal words spoke words of reassurance with a childish tone, yet the figure walked and sit besides the wall._

"(sigh). . . "

 _~~The figure looked up to the night sky._

"What did I do wrong?"

 _~~The figure sadly spoke.  
_

 **[You didn't do anything.]**

[yeah what you did is just part of the story.]

 _~~The figure lowered his head and had his hands to support it._

"I didn't deserve this!"

 **[Now now, don't be too hard on yourself.]**

[You are not always like this, what's the matter?]

 **[Don't you even like this Idea?]**

"What is wrong with you two?"

 _~~The figure asked disappointingly._

"Are you two okay with this?"

[Well being sent in another dimension is kinda good.]

 **[Agreed, don't you want to get paired with Raven?]**

 _~~The figure looked down._

"I do want to, but..."

 **[But?]**

[But?]

 _~~The two words spoke._

"We're in a Fan Fiction."

 _~~The figure started to burst in tears._

"See.. The Fucking Author made me cry."

[I don't see any big deal in this one.]

"I got two reasons to hate this Fan Fiction."

 _~~The figure stands up and started talking as he counts with his fingers._

"1st. This Author dumped multiple Fan Fictions of his, and I'll bet we might get dumped too."

 **[Oh you mean that Frozen girl's story]**

[They got dumped for a year now, right?]

"2nd. We're a fucking WORDS! I don't even have a body here, we're not even drawn like before or animated by animators, instead we rely on these authors mashed brain to grasp what's going on."

 **[And?]**

[I don't see the big deal on that one.]

"Don't you get it? I can't see both of you, Yellow box was converted into BOLD words inside a square bracket while you white got converted into normal words inside a square bracket."

 **[That's just okay, Deadpool.]**

[There is no Big Deal on that one.]

 **[We are your thoughts, what counts is your Action that the Readers will imagine.]**

[. . . ]

 **[Oops.]**

 _~~The words suddenly came into realization._

"Now you know what I mean."

 **[We're going to rely on the Readers Imagination in order to see and feel Raven and Starfire.]**

[THIS IS NOT RIGHT!]

 **[We're going to be tortured here.]**

[Stop this at once!]

 **[Readers.. Please call Marvel and sue this author, he's torturing us!]**

[And we're not words by the way, you fucking author.]

"Yeah they are my very own thoughts."

 _~~Suddenly a bunch of figure showed up and cornered the figure named Deadpool._

[Everyone knows who is deadpool, duh.]

 **[I thought No one noticed us.]**

"First Chapter already has a flaw, what could happen on the next few Chapters is horrible."

 _~~The figures turned on their flashlights revealing the figure to be wearing a Red suit with black trims._

[This guy doesn't even know how to introduce us perfectly.]

"What a lousy Author."

~~The figure made a disappointed expression as he looked around him.

"Put your hands in the air, you distorted freak."

 _~~The figure got shocked on what one of the other figure said._

 **[His name is Deadpool not Figure, and it's a police officer not other figure.]**

[Wait. how come that police officer knew your face?]

 **[They got tipped by the Author obviously.]**

"Just to make us shut up he'll make changes in this Chapter."

 _~~The figure said while crying._

 **[We really need to sue this guy.]**

[He's turning you into a crybaby.]

 **[This is abuse of power.]**

"I said hands up in the air."

 _~~The police officer said as he pulls up a stun gun using his right hand and pointed it at the distorted figure._

[Oh look a toy.]

 **[The author addressed them as a police officer yet he still insist of hiding our identity, and insulted us in the process.]**

[Please sue the author before we got degraded any further.]

 _~~The police officer then readied the stun gun the other police did so as well._

 **[This might get ugly.]**

[Or might get bloody, hehe.]

"Relax guys, we don't have physical bodies, I'm going to be fine."

 _~~The figure said confidently._

"You leave us no choice, Men Open Fire."

 _~~Multiple darts hits the Distorted Figures body_ **[That is a disrespect to Dea...]** _from behind and in front of him._

[You got erased? Yellow?]

 **[He didn't even let me finish.]**

[Just like the rest of his crossovers.]

"Heh, see that, I didn't even feel a thing."

[Wow. you're right.]

 **[Looks like the author's reliance on the readers imagination has no power against us.]**

 _~~The police officer just smirked, he then put's the stun gun back to it's holster and put's a shades on, The other police officers did the same thing._

 **[I don't like that smirk.]**

[Relax it won't harm Deadpool.]

 _~~The Distorted Figure glared at the police officers._

"For the Last Time, The Name is Deadpool!"

 _~~The distorted figure angrily stomped on the floor, The police officers then turned their flashlights off._

"Saving Battery?"

 **[No, They did that on purpose, careful wade.]**

 _~~Soon The Distorted Figure felt pain as the darts started to emit lights that goes on and off, not long after visible electrical plasma showed up traveling from one dart to another, suggesting that those darts can emit high enough voltage to show a consistent plasma._

"Heh, Jump Cities new Tech, 1 Tera Volt Gun."

 _~~Soon the Distorted Figure falls down on the ground, while emitting black smokes._

"Bring this Freak to the Jail, security level 1."

 _~~The Police Officer that Leads the rest gave that order as he walked over the smoking Figure._

"And Name him, as Deathstroke wannabe."

[…]  
 **[…]  
** "..."

 _~~The Distorted Figure now named Deathstroke wannabe felt as if his entire existence was just been thrown right into a garbage bin just like how a 3-point shooter would in a basketball court._

 **[Even if Deadpool can't move or even talk we can still say wha...]  
** [Abuse of Power once again]

 _~~And so the Police officers of Jump City grabbed Deathstroke wannabe using a long pole that are used in catching wild animals, 1 long pole per limb were used in order to carry the poor guy to the Jail._

 **[I hate this, really really hate this]  
** [Let's just wait and see]

~~ _~~ End of Chapter 1: Big Problem ~~~~_

 _~~ This Story was made for amusement purposes and no specific story was intended yet, although having Deadpoo , err Distorted Figure the Deathstroke wannabe play a part in dealing off with Vilgax, err I mean Galactus_

[What?] __

 _~~ no wait is it Mundus? or was it 4 eyes? hmm Trigonometry?_

[LoL, This is Sparda!] _  
_ **[and a Nerd Conqueror, Told you this Author is …..]**

 _~~ But anyways hope you guys liked this mashed up Prologue, err one-shot..  
_

 _Firefly: Frozen Memories  
Shall be continued once I have a decent Work... _

_Sorry...  
enchancing once skill for a dream job is a must  
~~~~_


End file.
